


Hypnosis

by SakuraPain



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Crying, Feels, Humans AU, Hypnotism, M/M, Non-English Author, i guess it's good, prince john want's to fuck robin hood, they don't fuck but they should, they say fuck once, this was for a friend and she cried, ͏Forced Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPain/pseuds/SakuraPain
Summary: Just a second later he thought he was going to get hanged for this.But no, the prince stayed quiet. Weird.He kept staring at him waiting for anger for him to call the guards or just for a little fight.Nothing.





	Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the first fan fiction I post online since i was like 13. But i guess my friend milich96 deserved it after waiting for like 7 years for some content ^^" 
> 
> Enjoy

Hiss did never manage to hypnotise his prince.

He was aware of his capabilities and that made it harder to take control to begin with, he never let him do anything that could even help! With his powers he could have got rid of his mommy issues for example, but no, he was stubborn. He wanted to keep every single part of himself, even if the entire population made fun of him for that. 

They even made a song about it for God’s sake.

So it was a big surprise for him when he found himself keeping his prince by his wrists against the wall, staring intensely into his now lost eyes. 

He was throwing a tantrum, like usual, but this time Hiss just couldn't stand it. He was tired and he just couldn't hear the price keep yelling about that stupid little thief, Robin Hood, for months all his prince could say was “Robin hood this, Robin hood that” WHY was he so obsessed?! Did that stupid thief hurt his pride so much? 

Hiss for the first time in his life didn't let the prince continue with his tantrum, grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, yelling to shut up and starting him in the eyes. 

Just a second later he thought he was going to get hanged for this.

But no, the prince stayed quiet. Weird.

He kept staring at him waiting for anger for him to call the guards or just for a little fight. 

Nothing.

-..Sir.?- He murmured still waiting for his usual anger to show up.

Nothing. And that's when it occurred to him, that he had successfully managed to hypnotise price john by  _ accident. _

This was great! He could just tell him to forget he yelled and go to sleep and everything would be fine! Like nothing ever happened.. but..this was kind of a rare opportunity. 

Hiss could do anything to the price now, he could make him less annoying, take away his tantrums, his issues all his fears,  _ everything  _  and make him a king better than his brother Richard.. but that wouldn't be  _ his  _ prince anymore. He loved him that way.

Instead he could ask something he wanted to know.

He stared deeply in his eyes.

-Sir, I want you to tell me the truth now.. Why are you so obsessed with that Robin Hood?-

Silence, just for a brief moment, then prince John started to talk, in the calmest voice Hiss had ever heard come out of him.

-I hate him.- well he already knew that. - He made a fool of me. I want him and i can't catch him. I want to see him cry and beg and suffer.. -

It wasn't unusual hearing those kind of word from the prince, but it was very unsettling hearing them in such a calm voice. Hiss was about to tell him to stop, that it was enough. His prince was in fact just mad because the thief hurt his pride. But he said one last thing before Hiss could stop him.

-I want him in my bed, i want to have him under me.-

..

What?

 

His prince,  _ his  _ prince, wanted to FUCK that filthy little thief?!

He didn't know how to feel. This was wrong! Just wrong!!

He needed to get rid of these feelings his prince had for that criminal!... but first he felt the need to ask something else.

 

-Sir, what do you feel about me? - Hiss hold his breath in that brief moment of silence before the prince’s answer.

 

-You are my most trusted servant.-

.. Nothing else came out of prince john’s mouth.

Hiss wondered if crying could break the hypnosis, cause he felt his eyes fill with tears.

He was just a servant, the most trusted one, but still a servant. All he wanted was prince John, but all John  wanted was to have Robin Hood in his bed.

 

He could make him forget the thief, he could be the one desired by him. All it would take just a order while he's still under his power.

Just a order..

He lowered his state just for a moment.

 

-Sir...John...can you..can you just say you love me..?-

Silence again, this time it was longer, then he felt being pushed down to the floor.

 

Ah..what a fool. 

Break the hypnosis like this, without making him forget about it...just because he couldn't keep his eyes up while asking for love.

 

Now he was on the ground, staring at the ceiling, expecting john to yell for the guards.

He didn't. 

 

-Stand up Hiss! Don't think you can take a nap on the floor now. - What?

 

He looked at him, he was trying to put his crown straight back on to his head, it had fallen a little to the side when he was pushed against the wall. Fixed the crown e stared at Hiss, still on the floor. His eyes were golden and focused, not lost anymore to the hypnosis. 

Hiss stand up, and the first thing he felt was the punch his prince gave him straight to the face. He wasn't very strong but it still hurt.

-HOW MANY TIMES! I said NO hypnosis on ME!!-  That was the prince John he knew, angry and violent. He felt almost relived to see him like this. This was how he should be.

This was right, even if Hiss wasn't happy with what the prince wanted.

-I'm ssorry Sir..-

-You better be!! - The prince walked to the door for his bedroom, their bedroom technically. Since Hiss slept on a tiny bed next to the huge prince’s bed.

-You're lucky I feel kind tonight, but you will sleep in the guards room for tonight.- Very kind indeed since Hiss expected to be hanged or thrown into jail at this point.

-Yes Sir..- 

Hiss was about to go away, to the guards rooms but he heard his prince say something before closing the door to his room.

  
  


-Anyway..of course I love my most trusted servant.- 

 


End file.
